


Rhys' Piece's

by RadSadBadass



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, Athena mentions a position for the ex body double, Atlas CEO Rhys, Borderlands Big Bang, Hurt, M/M, Tim is a sassy little shit, Tim's looking for a new job, Vaughn is allergic to peanuts :c, a little nsfw near the end just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadSadBadass/pseuds/RadSadBadass
Summary: "You look just like him." Rhys was - breathless, to say the least. He was - shocked, absolutely awestruck to the point where his brain had to catch up with the process."I'm sorry?" Tim said, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Well - Jack's head. But still - it was his."And you sound just like him too - ""Thanks, must be the years of being the body double to a narcissistic psychopath.""Timothy Lawrence, are you sassing me? You're new, appointed and well respected boss?""Damn right, kiddo, and you'd better get used to it.""Ok, one; don't ever call me that again or you're fired, and two; sass me again and you're fired,"---Rhysothy Written for the Borderlands Big Bang for glitchedhound on Tumblr c:





	Rhys' Piece's

They met in one of the university's many extensive libraries - late after the evening hours, engrossed deeply into their studies with their noses in expensive text books.

Of course, they never really spoke at first. They barely even acknowledged the other's presence. 

And over time, they would subtly peak over their papers in the others direction when they thought they weren't looking. 

They began to huddle just a teensy bit closer to each other's table, just to get a better look at the rival night owl 'studying.'

Of course, it was Rhys who approached first. He was all flustered bravado and sweaty, clammy palms while Timothy was far too awkward to ever initiate a verbal conversation. And Tim kept stuttering with those freckled cheeks of his flushing with a lovely shade of pink it had Rhys weak in the knees.

They were hooked the moment they (attempted) to talk to one another, but quickly found themselves heating up with a warmth that had them burning with a giddiness they were all to stubborn to acknowledge at first.

But as hard as they denied it - the pair quickly and rapidly caught themselves falling head over heels for the other, unbeknownst to either male.

And the library where they met was just a constant reminder of their swelling infatuations. 

They used it as an excuse for getting to stay in each other's presence, leeching off the attention like the giddy little boys they were.

And one fateful day, after Rhys had taken a few shots of liquid courage, (and a pep talk from his best bro, Vaughn) he dared to offer Timothy a cup of coffee at the local cafe.

And who was Tim to deny him? How could he say no?

But as he quickly got ready to head out (twenty minutes early, because he was anxious like that), he had absolutely no idea what to wear.

There was a knock on his small apartment and he realized he was out of time.

He cursed (and Tim rarely cursed) under his breath and threw on whatever was lying around that looked decently clean (because let's face it - the boy was too broke and in dept to even pay for clean laundry) and scampered out the door with a pair of glasses he tended to forget to use.

\---

Rhys had to admit - the scent of warm latte's and fresh baked pastries (with Timothy wearing those adorable glasses of his) was the best use of his spare time.

It became a regular thing for the duo. Coming to the cafe every Saturday, just to catch up when studies got too stressful.

They had opened up to each other rather nicely. Eventually the pair grew much more comfortable with one another as the weeks flew by.

Rhys found out just how salty (and sassy) the freckled boy could be.

And Tim found about Rhys' big idol being the wealthiest man in the six galaxies; Handsome Jack.

Rhys found out Tim had a certain fondness for cats.

Tim found out Rhys was aiming to work for Hyperion.

Tim was a lowkey spiteful little thing, he always had a good comeback to roast Rhys in his spot ; while Rhys wanted to follow in his idols footsteps. (To which Tim would reeeally put emphasis on that last part)

They often came so much to the cafe that the owners (and sometimes the bakers) would call them a couple.

It would make Rhys choke and hack on his own spit and have Tim cough into his sleeve, freckled face flushing a bright red that really complimented those glasses of his.

Of course, the stubborn pair would politely deny it in public.

But everyone in the cafe knew better.

And eventually - it was Rhys who initiated the Talk again (because Tim was such an awkward bean), and finally - FINALLY - after months of mutual pining he had asked him to be his boyfriend. 

And Timothy swore that was one of the best days in his entire life as he answered with a giddy yes.

\---

But that was years ago. Just a distant, bittersweet memory both Rhys and Timothy Lawrence shared.

Of course, they were both far too stubborn to let it go.

\---

"So Jack's dead, huh?" Athena's voice rung out into the empty streets of Concordia, low and secluded as ever. Her scarf was curled tightly around her dark locks of hair, shrouding her face in shadows as black as any infinite abyss. Tim could never get over the fact her eyes gleamed with a lethal crimson glow. Every flicker of scarlet sending gooseflesh sprawling across his skin. Or rather - Jack's skin.

But none of that mattered - nothing about the infamous Handsome Jack mattered anymore.

Jack was dead, and Tim couldn't help but gladly admit that the narcissistic prick deserved it. 

Jack was left to rot and decay in his own inglorious bullshit as scraps for the rakks to fight over. Left in a heap of bones and bullets with a single, rusting mask, burying under both dirt and dust with the fallen warrior he so desperately attempted to control.

However it was a fleeting grasp - the glorified vault hunters quickly dispatched of the great, massive beast before Jack could even recite all the threats he spat and hissed in their direction.

"Good riddance," was all Timothy could muster, face going sour in distaste. Tim absolutely despised the thought of even remembering who the rich asshole was - he couldn't help it. Jack was a bad memory and all he wanted to do was forget he ever existed in the first place.

Athena was quick to change the subject. That was something Tim was grateful for, and he always admired the way Athena would never, ever waver, even under someone (or something) far bigger than her. She had the heart of a thousand lions and was stronger than a hundred tigers. Timothy was especially grateful he was on her 'good' side.

"I'll kill you in the most painful way possible if you ever breathe a single word of it to anyone - but - Janey asked me out on...these things called...'dates?' And I finally said yes."

And before she could even escape the embrace Tim had his arms around the assassin as tight as a bullymong's jaw. He was squealing like a kitten with glee but all of that was short lived when Athena downright snarled and thrashed easily from his grip.

He'd have to sleep with a major headache tonight from her shield colliding into the side of his skull.

\---

Some nights they'd have dreams of each other. Nostalgic little memories that they could only replay in their subconscious dreams.

Because both Rhys and Tim were stubborn like that.

\---

"Tim, this is Vaughn. Vaughn, this is Tim," Rhys presented the two to each other proudly, like showing off a prized pet to another equally, prized pet, "now you two better get along - there's plenty of Rhys' Pieces to go around."

Vaughn couldn't even suppress the groan of disappointment resonating from his throat. Timothy being equally as disapproving but going flushed pink at the neck. (Because apparently - Tim was granted access to the 'Rhys' Pieces')

"You just had to say it again, didn't you?" A single hand raised to cover his nose, Vaughn shook his head. Still, he grinned like an idiot after he couldn't contain the little chuckle that managed to escape his throat. He held his hand out for Tim to shake and introduced himself.

"Timothy Lawrence - but just Tim is fine," the freckled male shook the other's hand, his just a little clammy and sweaty from the jittery nervousness.

"You can call me Vaughn, the money man - aiming for accounting - and if you ever need a little help on mathematics, charts or even ven diagrams, I'm always willing to lend a hand. God knows how many times Rhys copied my assignments - "

" - and I probably can never thank you enough for your service," Rhys batted his eyelashes, ungrateful with how long and pretty they looked to his freckled boyfriend.

"Not even the most deviously compressed of cheat codes can save your sorry ass, bro," the brunette fired back.

Rhys wore a look of mock hurt, hands raising to his chest in dramatic pose. Ever the dramatic, beauty queen as always.

"But - bro!"

"No buts! Especially since you know I'm allergic to peanuts and these - Reese's Pieces - you always talk about."

"Vaughn - you wound me!"

"You wound yourself," Vaughn scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

Huh. Timothy completely forgot about the nervousness swelling in his system when he was around these two goofballs. 

\---

"I know somebody - looking for someone with your work experience. Figured you'd need the money."

Her last sentence was said with lighthearted playfulness, something she almost never expressed, coy little smirk on the corners of her lips.

No - by now Tim had completely payed off his stupid student loans. Payed off his mother's debt. Also payed off all of his siblings tuition's. He was just that rich.

It was the only thing Tim liked about Jack ; the asshole was always tossing chump change in his direction, being his favorite 'body double' and all. Of course Timothy could never say no when money was passed to him on a silver (more like platinum) platter.

He was such a sucker for cash. And who wasn't these days?

He just wished he could return to his mothers place. Back to the little cottage he called home with his three little cats and curl up and just slumber like he would after pulling off tireless all-nighters. Even if he was 50% sure he had heard his mother cackling at the news of her eldest sons death, he hoped she was doing well and taking care of his precious tabbies. 

"Send me their name and location - including their current occupation and I'll see if they meet my unnaturally high standards," Tim chirped with that little picky tone he held, usually towards his meals. Checking his watch, he felt like he could have a little distraction from the constant daydreaming in Concordia.

Athena scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "Last time I checked, you don't even have standards. You just toss yourself towards anyone remotely attractive. Like that one clown - " Athena pretended to ponder, "Roxy? Was it?"

Tim bristled, and was quick to correct her with a pout, "it's Moxxi - and she was super attractive, so shut up."

He glared half hardheartedly her way, a look of absolute betrayal and 'I-trusted-you' expression on his handsome mug. 

Athena shrugged and continued on.

"He's managed to establish a base on the remains of the Helios Space Station, recently crowned as the new Atlas CEO," Athena droned on, her face scrunching in mild distaste at the mention of Atlas. It was like the word alone sent a bitter taste to linger on her tongue.

"Greeeaaat - another psychotic dictator to bow down to every command he barks at me from his golden throne," Tim sassed, an exhausted sigh escaping his lips as he conversed with the gladiator, "you should know me better by now 'Thena."

A single, sly smile curled its way dangerously along her lips, indicating nothing but promising mischief. It was a look that didn't suit her. At all. Tim was caught suddenly wary around her presence.

Who was he kidding - this was a highly trained assassin since childhood - he was always wary around Athena.

"Oh you'd be surprised by how pathetic he really is ; all bark and no bite. I promise - give him a call. I'm sure you'll get a kick out of his cowardice."

So with a heavy, defeated sigh, Tim nodded, silently praying to whatever god to smite him down where he stands.

"Go on - "

\---

Sometimes Rhys would randomly remember the night he screwed up big time. The night he kicked his freckled significant other out of his life.

\---

"What do you mean you're going to be gone for a few months?" Rhys bellowed, brows furrowed in a fixed, stern glare. To say the brunette was not ecstatic to hear this bad news was a massive understatement.

Timothy simply stood loosely in his place, eyes glued to the floor almost shamefully. Regret obviously swirling in those sad, exhausted eyes of his. He looked absolutely tired and he just needed some rest. His own mother had stopped answering to his calls due do how much debt he was putting her in.

"Rhys - I'm desperate at this point - there's nothing I can do but - "

Before Tim could even explain himself, he was interrupted rudely by his brunette boyfriend.

"To hell with that! There's gotta be another way you can pay off those pricks!"

"Rhys - if you just listen to me for just a second I -"

"No! There's no way in hell I'm just gonna let my boyfriend run off on some random, odd job! For all we know it could be some scam to get your kidneys!" Rhys was squawking by now, flailing his arms in wild directions to emphasize his major disapproval.

"Rhys - I'm not looking for your approval - if I don't pay them by the end of this month, they'll - "

"No! You can't just - they can't - " Rhys was hysteric by now, cradling his head between his hands, a look of hurt and disappointment sprawled across his face in absolute disbelief. 

"Rhys - " Tim advanced, he took small little steps that could rival the tiniest and most silent of mice. He was all timid again, and all he wanted to do was hold onto his boyfriend for dear life and never let go.

Because after this whole time, Rhys had been one of Tim's life lines. He kept him afloat in a sea of despair through the tireless nights of depression and stress.

And dear God - the stress.

"Just go."

Tim halted dead in his steps, frozen stuck in place.

He heard that wrong, right? He had to.

"What?" His voice was quiet, far to quiet to really be considered audible, but still - Rhys managed to hear him somehow. And Rhys turned unnaturally ice cold in the snap of a finger.

"Go. I don't care what you do, or how you do it..." Rhys glowered at Timothy from across the room, pointing to the door, tone anything but welcoming or pleasant, almost borderline hostile, "just call me when you get your shit together."

And in Tim's entire life, he never ran so fast out of someone's life, sobbing silently with tears that stung like wasps in his eyes.

And boy did Rhys ever feel like an asshole in the morning. So he did what any decent boyfriend would do when he woke up ; he attempted to call him.

Only there was no Timothy to answer in the morning.

Or the day after that.

Or the next week.

Or the entire month.

Or ever again.

And ever since then ; Rhys convinced himself he was the biggest douche bag to ever breath across the six galaxies.

\---

Now Rhys was the president of Atlas. He snagged the ownership contract right from Handsome Jack's office after the fall of Helios.

Life had treated him - slightly better. There were worse things that could've happened to him during his time on Pandora, when he was merely a speck of infancy to the harshness the planet tossed his way in such aggressive waves of absolute chaos.

He could have turned Atlas into a newly reformed Hyperion, and follow in his ex-idol's footsteps.

Of course ; Rhys knew better than to do that.

But even though he wasn't the psychopathic tyrant Handsome Jack turned out to be, he still had to show some semblance of control over the reformed company.

There were still some 'things,' he just had to do.

He had to adjust to the amount of wealth and resources he could bend to his will with the snap of his fingers.

It kind of does that to you when you become the CEO of a once wealthy, large company like Atlas.

The male strolled exhaustively to his room, flopping down onto his bed to finally rest after such a long day.

He passed out like a light under the dim, orange lighting of his room.

But he was shook from his nightmares when his phone started ringing in the middle of the night.

Of course he was too tired to remember to turn off his ringer. Cursing to himself, with a single echo eye scanning through the dim light of the room for his phone, he picked it up with a little grumble in his voice.

"Hello?"

There was faint static, like the reception was awful on the other line - it could possibly be a prank call, Rhys assumed. If it was, out of pure spite Rhys would personally hack into the systems and rig the persons device to explode in their face...because that was just how petty he'd become. Nobody disturbed the boy's beauty sleep these days. Not on his watch.

"Hey - " Rhys swore he recognized that voice anywhere.

He felt his heart stop dead in its tracks.

He swore -

He swore that handsome jackass died a long time ago. Both on Pandora - and riding shotgun at the back of his head. He ripped Jack from his subsystems with those cybernetics long ago.

Rhys literally had to steel and force himself to hear the male continue and not hang up.

"Sorry it took me a while - but I finally got my shit together."

\---

"You look just like him." Rhys was - breathless, to say the least. He was - shocked, absolutely awestruck to the point where his brain had to catch up with the process.

"I'm sorry?" Tim said, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Well - Jack's head. But still - it was his.

"And you sound just like him too," Rhys was just - he swore he was both ecstatic, and deeply terrified to the extent of power Hyperion once so desperately held in their iron grip.

Jack making doppelgangers of himself from random, unpredictable people? (And without telling them a single thing about the surgery's or the acting or - everything else?) Now that's something Rhys would never, ever consider committing. Rhys may have acted like an average douche bag every once in a while, but he wasn't evil.

"Thanks, must be the years of being the body double to a narcissistic psychopath."

There was Timothy's trademark Sass Rhys heard so many years ago. It was enough to bring a bitter smile to his face. It was a memory Rhys still clung to almost possessively, refusing to let go or to forget.

"Timothy Lawrence, are you sassing me? You're new, appointed and well respected boss?"

"Damn right, kiddo, and you'd better get used to it," Tim used in that very Jack-esque nature despite feeling bile rise through his throat. He couldn't help but think, 'God, why the hell did I say that?'

"Ok, one; don't ever call me that again or you're fired, and two; sass me again and you're fired," Rhys grinned like an idiot, the joke flying over his well-coiffed head. Tim was grateful Rhys was far too excited and relieved to see him. Only Rhys could never put it into words to just how much he missed Tim.

That he missed the freckled boy he fell in love with the moment he started talking to him back in university.

That Rhys absolutely pinned for his boyfriend all these years.

"Alright - fine, no need to get your panties in a bunch, princess."

Seeing Rhys' look of adoration had Timothy emboldened to continue with his teasing, grinning with perfect white teeth that would put a sharks to shame.

"Lawrence - Don't. Test. Me." Rhys put heavy emphasis on each word with narrowed eyes and a small smirk curling at the corners his lips in a small attempt to look 'slightly' intimidating. But Tim has definitely seen far scarier shit in his time as a vault hunter.

"Hmm?" Tim hummed.

Rhys was definitely somewhere at the bottom of that list.

"I said - Don't. Test. Me. Lawrence."

How cute ; the cybernetic noodle was actually trying. It was actually kind of - laughable.

"...You know Athena was right about you," Tim blurted before he could hold back his tongue.

"What? What'd she say?" Rhys' voice was suddenly filled with concern, or was that excitement?

No - Timothy was sure that was anxiety swelling in his system. 

"She said you were pathetic ; said you were kind of a coward."

Rhys went silent for a few seconds. So Timothy edged on.

" - Said you were all bark and no bite."

"Well - " Rhys piqued up with the same, smug little smirk curling at his lips again. A look of sly mischief swirling in those brown and golden eyes of his.

"I certainly don't bite - unless you want me to.~"

"..."

"..."

"Oh my fuckin' god Rhys, you're such a dumba-"

\---

The pair took their time catching up with one another. They had all the time in the world to do so.

The duo stuck together like glue, impossible to separate.

And just like when they were simply young adults, in love like teenagers, something warm had rekindled from the pair of ex-partners and continued to bubble up the surface like a long, forgotten embrace they both desperately craved. 

Everyone in the base, on the remains of the wreckage of Helios could tell the two idiots were in love with each other all over again.

Both Tim and Rhys had assumed they were keeping themselves quiet, but everyone could just hear the way Timothy made Rhys all but scream his name throughout the night they had reunited.

It was painfully obvious the pair hooked up the second that door closed behind them, walls far too thin to keep the obscene noises Rhys made when Tim all but shoved the brunette up against the closed door.

It was painfully obvious.

And when Timothy tipped Rhys' head back to expose the expanse of his throat, the doppelganger couldn't contain himself when he nipped and sucked on his tattoo until bruises blossomed over his pale skin.

And Timothy kissed the male so hard he accidentally clicked their teeth together, but all Rhys had done was moan out his name in pure, undeniable bliss, a small invitation for the body double to continue.

One of Rhys' hands flew up to cup over the doppelgangers cheek, and the other raised to grip at his hair, tugging none too gently to the point where it made Tim growl lowly from his chest, it was a small warning that Rhys absolutely loved as gooseflesh prickled over his skin.

The only reason Rhys pulled back, was too look the boy in his mismatched eyes, a look of longing and want and need -

And something akin to desperation. Rhys' voice was hushed and low and intimidating in his own way, making Timothy shiver with anticipation.

"Don't you ever leave me again," Rhys breathed, cheeks flushed red with warmth.

The body double grinned far too handsomely for Rhys' liking, it was a smile that tugged at his heart strings and swept him off his feet and oh god - Rhys was definitely in love all over again.

Timothy kissed Rhys fervently over and over, hunger and lust buzzing in his system like the most addicting of alcohols, he kissed the CEO until they were both panting, sweaty messes of tangled limbs.

"Never again," the doppelganger promised, and sealed it with another desperate kiss to Rhys' lips.

When Tim pulled back, he was lowering his body down to kneel around Rhys' expensive, leather skag skin shoes. Tim's greedy hands touching every bit of pale skin he could get his hands onto, all while giving Rhys' body pecks and ghostly kisses along the way.

Rhys' breath was caught stuck in his throat when Timothy started to undo his belt - with his teeth.

And Tim looked up to the flushed CEO with a smug look, mismatched eyes dilated with desire.

"Tim," Rhys gritted between clenched teeth, his hand still ruffled in the doppelgangers hair, voice pitched a few tones higher, "what are you doing?"

And the body double continued to smirk in the way that made Rhys weak in the knees, his long legs threatening to give out under his weight as Tim peered up towards the president of Atlas with an air of lusty arrogance and winked.

And when Timothy spoke, it made Rhys groan with both disappointment and approval.

"Oh - you know - just gonna help myself to some of 'Rhys' Piece's~.'"

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAA *SCREAMS INTO THE ABYSS* IT'S FINALLY DOOOOONE
> 
> i'm super sorry if there's any typo's or grammar errors in this! i don't use microsoft office so i can't tell if i make a mistake or not asdfghjkl - i only use notepad (rip me)
> 
> I had so much fun writing this and I adored the prompt! I'm such a loser for Rhysothy you have absolutely no idea -
> 
> And the absolutely wonderful art (so pretty omfg) was made by @glitchedhound on tumblr! I had so much fun working with you! Thank you so much for making my first Borderlands Big Bang a great one! :D I can only hope this Rhysothy fic tickles your fancies!
> 
> (also pls forgive me for such an awful title - i couldn't think of anything good so i just had to use the chocolate joke asdlgkdjfh)


End file.
